Pas fait exprès !
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Heero/Duo. Y'as un problème. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? /j'ai changé de pseudo :p/


Auteur : Natsu (c'est toujours moi !)  
Titre : Pas fait exprès!  
Genre : romantchiku (enfin pas pour le premier chapitre:p)  
Couple : un couple que vous connaissez pas  
Disclaimer : persos toujours pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur :** Pour ma 40****ième**** fic, je reviens à mon pseudo initial (qui n'était PAS maNatsu. Je rappelle que j'ai du prendre ce pseudo mais je ne m'y suis jamais faite) enfin... j'ai essayé.**

Note 2 **: Eh oui… je suis frappée par la maladie du sans-inspirationisme aiguë. Je me force à écrire pour pas perdre totalement la main. Désolée si c'est pas ce que vous attendez comme type d'écriture T.T. **

* * *

**Pas fait exprès !**

Duo cassa pour la vingt-huitième fois de la journée la mine de son critérium et fit un claquement de langue excédé.

-Fais chier, ces mines à la con ! 'Pourraient pas fabriquer des trucs plus solide ??

-Tu es énervé, Duo.

-Excité. C'est le mot.

-Ce n'est pas la faute des mines.

-J'en ai marre qu'elles m'explosent à la tronche.

L'américain appuya comme un taré sur le bout du critérium et une fin de mine lui tomba sur son papier.

-T'aurai pas une mine ?

-Tu me les as fini.

-Nan, il t'en reste une, je me souviens.

-C'est ma mine de secours. Je ne fais jamais terminer à quelqu'un quelque chose que j'ai commencé et qui m'appartient.

-Salaud.

-Possessif. C'est dans mes principes.

Duo chipa un crayon de papier (il détestait les crayons de papier. Il fallait régulièrement les tailler et c'était d'une chianteur extrême) dans le pot à crayons de son partenaire et continua ses calculs.

-T'as intérêt à terminer tout ce que je te forcerai à commencer de boire ce soir.

-C'est un défi?

-Un peu, ouais. Carrément, tête de nœud. J'ai envie de me marrer pour une fois. J'ai pas envie d'être le premier torché. Quand tu seras assez ivre et que je me serai bien foutu de ta gueule, je serai satisfait.

-Tu seras ivre avant moi. Comme toujours.

Ce soir, ils avaient prévu de faire la tournée des bars. Petite habitude qu'ils avaient adoptée tous les mois.

Au début, c'était pour se rapprocher, parce qu'ils bossaient au même endroit et qu'ils avaient collaboré pendant la guerre. Et aussi pour se faire des _bons_ souvenirs ensemble.

Et puis petit à petit ils avaient renouvelé ça. Pour que ça devienne une « tradition » entre amis. Quelque chose que deux vieux amis partagent continuellement.

-

L'américain cassa la mine de son crayon.

-Putaiiiiin !

-…

-Après tes mines, c'est tes crayons! Mais tu les achètes où ?? A Leader Price ??

Heero ne fit pas de remarque. Il se contenta de lâcher un petit soupire.

C'était tout le temps pareil avant une nuit où ils allaient s'éclater.

¤¤¤

_Vous avez. QUATRE. Nouveaux. Message._

_Message. Un. Vendredi. 8. Avril. A 19h44._

_«Ouais Heero, c'est moi. Pour ce soir, pizza ou chinois ? Rép', ça serait cool.»_

_Message. Deux. Vendredi. 8. Avril. A 20h16._

_«Bon. Vu que t'as pas rappelé, ça sera pizza. Tant pis pour toi si tu voulais autre chose. Je sors de chez moi, là. Je prends le bus et j'arrive chez toi dans vingt minutes. A plus.»_

_Message. Trois. Vendredi. 8. Avril. A 20h23._

_«Heero ? C'est moi. Je viens de passer devant une boîte que je connaissais pas, tu connais L'Ouvre-boîte ? Ben c'est celle là. Qu'est ce que t'en dis d'y aller ? Pour changer un peu des autres ? Allume ton port', vieux. C'est à ça que ça sert. A toute.»_

_Message. Quatre. Vendredi. 8. Avril. A 20h31._

_«C'est encore moi, et t'as encore ton portable d'éteint. C'était pour savoir si tu l'avais ouvert.»_

-

Ding dong !

Le japonais, une serviette sur les épaules pour que ses cheveux encore humide ne mouille pas son t-shirt, ferma son portable à clapet et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. Duo avait deux larges boîtes carrées et plates dans les bras. Un fumet délicieux lui parvient au nez.

-Bordel mais Heero t'as un portable, pourquoi t'écoutes jamais tes messages ?

-Je viens de les écouter.

-Et avant, qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

-Je prenais ma douche.

-T'as mis trois quart d'heure pour prendre ta douche ?

-Ca sent bon.

-Tomates, jambon, chorizo, et emmental. Et l'autre c'est quatre fromages. Ca te va ?

-Parfait.

Clair. Leur soirée détente, ils ne l'avaient pas volé. Leur soirée folie entre coéquipier, comme des lycéens, ils en avaient pas honte. Même Trowa faisait bien la même chose avec Quatre quand celui-ci était sur Terre. En fait, quand ils ont découvert que leurs amis avaient lâchement copié sur eux, ils avaient même proposé de faire ça ensemble. Ca marchait bien.

Mais étrangement, Duo avait découvert dernièrement qu'ils n'étaient pas invités à _toutes_ les fois où l'arabe venait.

« Boaf. Ils ont peut-être honte de dire qu'à la fin chacun baise avec une/un inconnu(e) de leur coté. »

Alors il n'avait pas polémiqué dessus, de toute façon tout le monde a le droit d'avoir sa vie privée. Personnellement, il préférait les hommes et se gardait bien de le crier sous tous les toits (quel intérêt ? Il savait très bien se faire comprendre à juste temps).

Sa seule règle était qu'il ne mélangeait pas petits amis et boulot. Donc ses conquêtes faisaient forcément un métier autre que le sien.

-

Pour Heero, quand il avait su à propos de Trowa et Quatre, si Trowa n'était pas devenu un confident après la guerre il ne se serait pas arrêté sur ce détail.

Mais comme c'était le cas, la question lui avait échappé sans y prêter attention alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Trowa avait répondu naturellement qu'ils sortaient ensemble, donc qu'ils avaient besoin d'être seuls comme ils étaient assez trop éloignés et assez trop longtemps.

« Ah. » avait été la réponse du japonais.

Il n'avait pas pensé à faire part ce scoop à son meilleur ami et partenaire, Duo, simplement parce que ça restait définitivement un détail. Et puis Duo n'avait pas cherché à élucider clairement le mystère.

En attendant, ils mangèrent leurs pizzas avec comme ambiance de fond la douce voix de leur chère ministre des affaires étrangères, Relena, à la télévision, qui parlait avec espoir dans le ton et petites étoiles dans les yeux de son amour inavoué pour un-ancien-soldat-anonyme-qu'elle-avait-connu-pendant-la-guerre-et-qui-avait-continué-de-faire-battre-son-cœur-quand-il-s'est-engagé-comme-garde-du-corps-les-premiers-mois-de-la-paix-mais-qui-avait-démissioné-sans-pour-autant-briser-tous-les-ponts-d'ailleurs-elle-espère-toujours-trouver-le-courage-de-lui-dire-un-jour-son-amour-inconditionnel-avant-qu'il-ne-fasse-le-premier-pas-comme-ce-cliché-le-veut.

Elle annonçait qu'elle avait écrit un livre «J'attendrai» sur comment sa vie sentimentale l'aidait dans sa vie politique, qu'elle lui dédicaçait.

-

Heero avait faillit lâcher « Elle peut toujours attendre ».

Mais Duo n'aurait pas compris, lui qui lui avait toujours dis «mais vas-y scrogneugneu, fais pas ton coincé du cul !». Chose qui avait tendance à le renfrogner car comment voulez-vous qu'il couche avec elle alors qu'elle avait des pectoraux trop rembourrés, mais pas assez au niveau de l'entre-jambe?

Non. Relena n'était pas un homme. Les magasines people le démontraient chaque mois en sortant leur botte secrète; une photo datant de ses dernière vacances à la plage, ou une autre où la jeune femme sortait d'une conférence et où un vent violent avait soulevé sa jupe, ou encore alors qu'elle revêtait simplement une robe de soirée.

Non. Heero n'était pas du genre à dire « met toi à ton aise… ». C'était plutôt « met toi à quatre pattes ».

Les casse-têtes, il avait horreur de ça. Donc les soutifs, c'était nada.

Quant à calculer la date pour pas tomber sur LA semaine où il faut pas…

Bref.

Il se fit encore charrier par son ami qui lui disait « C'est la troisième perche qu'elle te tend !! Quand est-ce que tu vas te bouger le troufion ?! ».

Du vent? Pourquoi y'a du vent ?

Et vers les 21h ils partirent à leur soirée de tournée des bars. Et Duo était bien décidé à pousser jusqu'à la victoire le défi.

-

-STOP! Ici.

-Souviens-toi du défi, Duo.

-Je gagnerai, cette fois ci!

Un bar plus tard.

-STOP! Ici.

-Elles étaient bonnes leurs téquilas.

-Tu deviens saoul, Heero!

-Dans tes rêves.

Plusieurs bars plus tard.

-STOoOoOP!

-J'ai gagné, Duo.

-Dans tes rêêêêêves avec Relena un plan à trois. On va en boîte ?

-J'ai gagné, je te dis.

-Heero, la porte est à coté.

-

Et on sait pas par quel miracle ils ont encore réussi à se faire prendre pour des gars hyper net et complètement clean, mais ils finirent par se déchainer hanche contre hanche sur la piste de dance.

C'était le moment où Heero se lâchait complètement, où il était un autre lui. Pas le même qu'au bureau. Du genre si on le rencontre en boîte et qu'on le voit le lendemain au boulot, on lui demanderait «vous êtes du signe Gémeau ? Non parce que vous avez un sosie dans la ville, vous le saviez ?».

Son corps n'appartenait plus à sa conscience, il vibrait avec la musique et la foule sous les spots de couleurs.

Et il se lâche et il part.

Chaleur qu'il sent sur sa peau.

Il perd peu à peu le contrôle.

La fumée des brumisateurs lui embue les yeux et l'enveloppe dans un monde à part.

Son corps a une vie qui lui est propre.

Il y'a les gens autour de lui dont il se fout.

Une hanche partenaire qui lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas seul.

Duo a encore trop bu.

_Push me…_

La musique les emportent.

-

Duo de son coté était ravi parce qu'il était en bonne voie de gagner (enfin!) le défi. Il planifiait donc un petit laps de temps où ils danseraient ensemble comme des malades, pour achever un peu plus tard le japonais avec deux ou trois bouteilles d'un alcool fort quelconque.

_And then just touch me…_

D'ailleurs, Heero commençait déjà à tanguer quand une personne le poussait.

_Till I can get my…_

Oui. Il le verrait totalement jeté. Et le lendemain il allait pouvoir s'en vanter au bureau. Eventuellement montrer des vidéos de son portable s'il pensait à en prendre. Il va pouvoir se foutre un peu de sa gueule! Ca va les entretenir tous les deux.

_Satisfaction_

Il tenait moins l'alcool que lui ? Que dalle, ouais ! Ils rentraient bourrés tous les deux et sous prétexte qu'il était plus joyeux que le japonais, il était bourré plus rapidement ? Mais bien sûr. Heero allait morfler cette fois. Ca se voyait, à la façon dont il dansait - plus provoquant que d'habitude - qu'il avait enfin trouvé la dose d'alcool qui pouvait le faire descendre de son petit nuage.

_Satisfaction_

Humiliééééé qu'il allait être le Heero. Hu-mi-lié.

_Satisfaction_

Aaaaaah… c'était bon l'amitié masculine…

_Satisfaction_

En attendant, il bougeait son corps avec frénésie, ondulant, s'attirant les regards avec plaisir, tentant de rester sur ses pieds quand quelqu'un voulait passer près de lui et le bousculait.

_Satisfaction_

C'était bien de perdre pied de temps en temps.

_Satisfaction_

-

Vers les quatre heures du matin, bras dessus, bras dessous, déambulant dans les rues vides et sombres, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenait du défi.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne marchait droit.

Tous les deux étaient très joyeux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention à la bonne femme qui ouvrit sa fenêtre et qui hurla «Silence ! Respectez le sommeil des gens ! Voyous !» à leur passage (il y'a des gens vraiment bizarre sur Terre…).

Il était allé très loin cette fois ci.

Duo était occupé à chanter «I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie wooooooooooooooooooorld…», Heero faisait concurrence avec «weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaare the champions, my frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend…» et par chance ils avaient pris le bon sens de la rue, parce que visiblement ils avaient changé de plan en cours de route quant à dormir chez Heero.

Ils avaient préférés traversé toute la ville vers l'appartement de l'américain. C'était apparemment plus judicieux.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination, après avoir trouvé par hasard un caddie et après avoir fait les cons avec. Le caddie, (qui n'allait pas droit à l'origine parce que par définition, un caddie va dans toutes les directions sauf celles où on veut) aux mains de Heero, domina vite son conducteur et se renversa à plusieurs reprises, et son contenu par la même occasion, un Duo qui trouva ça des plus poilant même s'il avait pu se faire mal en étant éjecté comme ça.

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeez et maintenant, on va danser sur DDR !

-

Duo assez enjoué, carrément pété même, tenait difficilement sur ses pieds. Vacillant et riant comme un gros débile, il donnait du fil à retordre au japonais qui avait le même souci d'équilibre (et de raison) que lui.

Contre toute attente, groggy et inconscient de ses actes, Duo tourna la tête vers celle de Heero et riait pour quelque chose mais on savait pas quoi. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de plein fouet et sans réfléchir ils fermèrent les yeux au quart de tour, avalant la langue de l'autre.

Le japonais lâcha la main de Duo qu'il tenait, celle dont le bras était sur ses épaules et ce bras glissa dans son dos, de la même façon que l'américain se mit face à son ancien coéquipier de guerre pour avoir une meilleure prise sur sa bouche.

Leurs mains s'affolèrent. Caressaient avec exaltation tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Dos, nuque, cou, joues, bras… Elles s'enfilaient vivement dans une chevelure, griffaient érotiquement une parcelle de peau, attrapaient et tiraient un bout de tissus pour rapprocher encore plus l'autre corps si c'était possible.

Respiration entrecoupées, folles. Esprits envolés.

Les deux hommes collés l'un à l'autre, chancelants dans la rue, animés de fougue, butait contre les murs, contre tout ce qui était dans leur passage mais ne s'en souciait pas du tout, l'important c'est qu'ils se nourrissent de l'autre.

Mais pourtant, c'était deux amis, et deux amis même bourrés ne sont pas sensé faire ça.

Ben c'était exactement le genre de réflexion que les deux n'avaient pas pour le moment.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de l'immeuble de Duo… enfin plutôt contre la porte, Duo, plaqué par Heero chercha d'une main impatiente et à l'aveuglette les boutons pour faire le code. Embrassé, participant activement, ça fut un peu dur et un peu long parce qu'on peut pas faire deux choses à la fois, surtout si pour une des deux choses il faut se servir de ses yeux et de ses mains mais que l'autre chose les occupe.

-

Finalement c'est avec difficulté qu'ils parviennent à entrer dans le bâtiment (mais qui est-ce qui a eut l'idée si IDIOTE de mettre un code avec DIX chiffres DIFFERENTS à l'entrée des immeubles ?), leurs cerveaux complètement hors service pour le moment. L'américain appuya (et appuyer est un gentil mot. En réalité il l'a défoncé) sur le bouton qui appel l'ascenseur mais ivre et de joyeuse humeur, il s'échappa des bras du japonais pour courir dans les escaliers, suivi par son partenaire avec le même entrain. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Duo essoufflés, ou pas vraiment en fait, car leurs respirations saccagées n'étaient dues qu'à leur envie mutuelle de l'autre.

Duo rata sa première tentative de mettre les clefs dans la serrure.

La deuxième aussi.

La troisième aussi.

Il faut dire qu'il ne voyait pas très clair, que ses mains tremblaient, que sa tête lui tournait et en fait… nan, c'est pas lui qui n'est pas stable. C'est le sol qui bouge !

-

Mais s'il n'y avait pas le japonais qui l'acculait honteusement par derrière contre la porte, ça serait plus facile, non?

S'il ne se frottait pas avec provocation contre lui, s'il ne promenait pas ses lèvres et sa langue dans le cou, s'il ne lui court-circuitait pas le peu de neurones agonisant au bord de l'Armistice voire du seppuku qui lui restaient, et s'il ne lui mordillait pas la peau, prédateur, ça serait encore mieux.

Ils ne réfléchissaient plus. Depuis longtemps. Ils étaient partis loin de la planète de la réflexion, et la capacité de penser qui caractérise l'humain les avaient quittés pour la soirée. Ils étaient devenus animaux. Animaux en proie du désir de copulation (jolie expression pour ne pas dire bête en rut).

Par chance, Duo, au bout de l'extrémité des bornes des limites de sa contenance, réussi, à la sixième tentative, à introduire la clef dans la serrure. Mieux. Même qu'il réussi aussi à la _tourner_. Incroyable. Et sur le vif de l'instant, pour lui ce fut un exploit surhumain qui méritait ample récompense.

-

Les deux anciens pilotes s'engouffrèrent presque en se ramassant par terre dans l'appartement.

La porte fut claquée sans délicatesse et sans un regard (et sans pensée pour les voisins).

Les clefs furent jetées sur le premier meuble.

Les manteaux furent balancés par terre.

Les vêtements furent enlevés rapidement, limite arrachés.

Tout en s'embrassant mais à ce stade c'était plus s'embrasser, c'est se bouffer.

Aucun mot n'aura été échangé à partir du moment où ils avaient commencé leur bataille avec leurs langues. Par contre, des gémissements, soupires et toutes sortes d'autres sons le seront durant leurs ébats.

Et les deux corps agrippés l'un à l'autre tombèrent lourdement sur le canapé, l'un des deux en dessous, emprisonnant l'autre entre ses cuisses. Toujours bouches contre bouches, comme s'ils allaient tomber dans les entrailles de la Terre s'ils se séparaient une seconde.

¤¤¤

-… ¤dort¤

-… ¤dort¤

Dans le salon d'un appartement aux volets fermés, où confine odeur de nuit…

-… ¤dort¤

-… Hmmm… ¤dort¤

Deux hommes nus dorment, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme ils peuvent sur un canapé.

L'un, contre le dossier, a un bras le long du corps de l'autre, faute de place où le mettre ailleurs.

L'autre a un bras hors du canapé, tombant par terre, la main touchant le sol.

Ce dernier, au bord du canapé, fait dos à l'autre. Son autre bras coincé et replié sous sa tête. Il ne le sait pas puisqu'il dort mais le sang ne circule plus dans ce bras. Il sera mécontent quand il se réveillera.

-…¤dort¤

-…? ¤ouvre un œil¤

-

Avec beaucoup de mal, de surprise, la gorge sèche et l'estomac brouillé, le corps contre le dossier commence à émerger. Le froid se fait sentir sur sa peau qui a transpiré pendant la nuit.

Il ne sait pas où il est. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là.

Contre une personne, sur un canapé. Tous les deux nus.

Une personne qui ressemble à un mec, vu la carrure.

Une personne qui, de dos, ressemble étrangement à…

… quelqu'un qu'il connaît.

Quelqu'un qui porte ses cheveux…

… en natte.

-… kuso !

-

Le japonais eu recourt à son magnifique contrôle de soi-même pour ne pas bondir au plafond.

Un juron est prononcé à voix très basse.

Pour le coup, il est parfaitement réveillé. Et c'est pas la chair de poule.

Ne pas paniquer. C'est la clef.

Il regarde autour de lui, et ce qu'il voit ne lui fait pas plaisir.

-

Non ce n'est pas un effet d'optique, ils sont bien nus et leurs affaires sont éparpillés un peu partout.

Comme Hansel et Gretel avec leur miettes de pain, on voit le chemin qu'ils ont pris avant d'arriver au canapé grâce aux vêtements qui le trace. La non-droiture de ce chemin lui fait rendre compte à quel point ils étaient torchés quand ils sont rentrés.

Parce que prendre 1000000 virages et se cogner contre tous les murs alors qu'il suffit de marcher tout droit huit mètres pour atteindre le canapé, c'est quand même ne pas avoir été très frais.

-

Heero entreprend de s'extirper doucement de son lit de fortune sans réveiller son… son quoi ? Son collègue de bureau ? Son super confident ? Son ami d'adolescence ? Non ça colle pas. Ils ont baisé comme des bêtes, le japonais s'en rend compte.

Comme des inconnus.

L'opération est délicate. Avec habilité et en retenant sa respiration, Heero réussi à se dégager de son espace plus que réduit.

Avec un regard pour le corps nu qui n'a même plus le sien pour le réchauffer, il trouve un plaid que Duo met sur ses épaules les soirs où il reste devant sa télévision et couvre l'endormi qui a bougé dans son sommeil, histoire de profiter inconsciemment plus de sa nouvelle place.

Il repère dans l'obscurité ses vêtements par terre et les ramasse, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Dans la douche, alors que l'eau se met à couler sur son corps et qu'il se masse la nuque, les yeux baissés, des tas de choses lui viennent et reviennent en tête.

Des images, des scènes torrides. Des scènes gênantes.

Des souvenirs vagues, des souvenirs fous. Des sensations fortes.

Avec son meilleur ami.

Son frère d'arme.

Presque son frère.

-

Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans son ventre.

Il ferme les yeux.

¤¤¤

Dans le salon, dans la pénombre, le deuxième corps endolori se réveille.

La première sensation qu'il a c'est de n'avoir qu'un seul bras au lieu de deux. Il se retourne sur le canapé, veut porter ses deux mains à ses yeux pour se les frotter mais le bras qui était coincé en dessous de sa tête ne lui obéit pas et il tombe mollement sur le coté, sans vie. Sensation fort désagréable.

-Aaarh…

Il est obligé de s'asseoir pour faire circuler le sang dans son bras en secouant un peu l'épaule, même s'il déteste ça parce qu'il n'a pas l'air fin, et c'est seulement quand il remarque ses courbatures un peu partout dans le corps qu'il se rend compte qu'il est nu et pas dans sa chambre, encore moins sur son lit.

Seulement, avoir dormi sur le canap' n'explique pas TOUTES les courbatures.

Et puis un gros mal de tête lui apparaît. La bouche pâteuse, et la soif vient ensuite au grand galop.

Pour finir, ses fonctionnalités cérébrales se remettent en route petit à petit, pas très rapidement, et en plus pas dans le bon ordre.

-

Canapé **plus **gueule de boit **plus** déshydratation intense **plus** mémoire très très lente **égal** grosse cuite la veille.

Ouaiiiiiis…

-

L'américain se passe une main sur la figure, las et encore un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool. Encore loin d'avoir élucidé tous les mystères de sa nuit mouvementée.

Ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et il essaye de se remémorer sa fin de soirée.

Son regard se ballade dans la pièce, en quête d'indices.

Le premier, il n'a pas besoin de ses yeux pour l'apercevoir, c'est qu'il est nu. Sur ce point là, il est bien d'accord.

Le truc, c'est qu'il sait que quand il rentre chez lui bourré, il se casse pas le cul à se déshabiller.

Le deuxième, qui semble confirmer ce que le premier veut sous-entendre, c'est que ses habits ont l'air d'avoir été maltraités et délaissés sur le sol.

-

«Ok… il est où l'autre ?»

Visiblement, soit « l'autre » est parti, soit il se douche. Duo n'en a aucune idée. Il n'entend rien dans son appartement.

« Je saurai même pas avec qui j'ai couché… »

D'ailleurs... elle s'est finie comment sa soirée ? Quand est ce qu'il a abandonné Heero ? Heero a pu rentrer tout seul chez lui ? Ou avec quelqu'un ?

Il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étire en faisant craquer au passage deux vertèbres qui s'étaient coincé sûrement lorsqu'il dormait.

-Aaaah… c'est mieux comme ça.

Il se gratte la tête. Sa natte est complètement défaite, elle tient encore mais elle ne ressemble plus à rien.

« Bah… finalement, vaut mieux qu'il me voit pas comme ça… »

Il se lève difficilement et s'enveloppe du plaid qui était sur lui. Mais alors qu'il appuie sur l'interrupteur de ses volets électriques et que la lumière, doucement, fut, il entend une porte s'ouvrir dans son appartement. Ca vient de la salle de bain.

Il tourne la tête pour voir qui va apparaître dans son salon et…

… ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

Estomaqué, figé, rien ne lui vient à la bouche.

-

Le japonais, propre, habillé, a traversé la pièce sans le regarder.

Avant de franchir la porte, il lui jette un regard indéfinissable.

Et s'en va.

Dans le salon, maintenant seul, un homme s'affale assis sur un fauteuil. Le plaid lui glisse lentement des épaules.

Perdu, accoudé à ses genoux et les jambes écartées, il met sa tête sans ses mains et murmure :

-Putain de meeeeerde…

* * *

**Tou bi continiouuuuuud :D.**

**Si j'y arrive TTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Muuuuuuuuse reviens ! Je ne me plaindrai plus ! Je ne t'exploiterai plus ! Je ne dirai plus de trucs méchants sur toi ! Je ne resterai plus en pyjama le week-end même si c'est pour rester à l'ordi toute la journée ! On sera amies ! ToT**


End file.
